Surviving High School and Love
by phantomprincess14
Summary: Sonokawa Momoka have always put herself before others, even having a motto: "One for me, All for me. As long as I'm happy, that's all I need." But being human made her want something more: love. Will she survive another hurdle in her already hectic high school life? Momoka X Urara. Chapter 3 starts the Humor genre.
1. Sonokawa Momoka Has A Conscience!

**Notes** : I never went to a Japanese High School so I just used one of the subjects we had in our country. I originally planned to add the narrator, but he was late to arrive in the set so…. maybe next time. The story supposedly takes place a few months after episode 12.

The entire first year students of Aogiri High School went to the beach as part of their NSTP training. After hours of community service, they finally had free time to relax and enjoy the beach.

"It's finally over!" The protagonist of the show, Sonokawa Momokawa said in relief as she approached a vending machine. The weather was especially hot today but everyone is in high spirits. Momoka sighed. After choosing her favorite beverage, she sat at the nearest chair and proceeded to drink the contents. She scanned the area around her and noticed that she was surrounded by her classmates.

She finished the drink and disposed of the bottle in the trash bin beside her. Momoka heard her classmates having a good conversation so she activated her pleasant mode and started walking toward them.

"Momoka-sama! I missed you so much!" A shiver went down Momoka's spine as she readies her fist. Standing her ground she quickly turns around while swinging her arm, which shortly hit the person that was calling her. That person was Kasugano Urara, Momoka's fellow club member in the Survival Game club that has been obsessed with her for some time now.

"What the hell are you doing here!? You're not even in this class!" yelled Momoka. She spent the whole day picking up garbage and listening to boring lectures in a very hot day. Needless to say, she was too tired and cranky to tolerate her stalker.

Quickly standing up, Urara approached Momoka with the intention of embracing her. "Oh Momoka-sama, I've been thinking about you every second of the day!" She started drooling and running toward her beloved. Momoka's reflex gave her another round of beating.

"Can you please stay away from me, Kasugano-san? You're super annoying." Momoka said with disgust. She was at her limit.

Urara's vision darkened and she shook for a couple of seconds. "I understand…. if that is what you want, Momoka-sama." She slowly stood up and turned around.

"Um….Urara?" Momoka tried to reach out to her. She went too far. Sure Urara is a stalker and just plain obnoxious, but she genuinely cared for her. She still remembers how Urara carried and protected her when she was infected with the unknown virus. Momoka blushed when she remembered the confession from the same incident.

Momoka came back to reality when someone called her name. The first thing that she noticed was that Urara was replaced with Goutokuji Kayo, her classmate and another fellow club member.

"What are you doing day dreaming while blushing in public?" Questioned Kayo as she snaps a picture with her smart phone. "Don't tell me, you're thinking of something perverted? It looks like Urara has infected you. I need to be careful from now on." She took a step back.

Momoka shook her head violently. "There's no way that's true! I'm just tired, aren't you too, Goutokuji-san?" She crossed her arms. She's on a beach for god's sake, why is she not relaxing yet?

"I am. That's why I'm heading at that shack to relax." Kayo opens her bag excitedly. "I brought a DVD of my favorite anime DoT, would you like to-"

Momoka cut her off "I'll pass. I'd rather go to the shore and look at the sea." She stops to glare at her surroundings. "We're at the beach you know. You should-"

Kayo cut her off back "I'll pass. I have a delicate skin and I don't want to waste time just day dreaming and looking at waves. There are more-"

Sonokawa walked away. She only has enough energy left to admire her surroundings; to stay and listen to another lecture would surely drain that. "This place is really beautiful, but there are way too many people. Maybe next time I can ask the president to schedule a trip just for us in the club-"

The thought of the club reminded her of the encounter she had with Urara earlier. "Why would I bother?" Momoka felt a little guilty. Despite how she openly shows her selfishness and disregard in other's feelings in front of her friends, Sonokawa Momoka does have a conscience.

"Someone get a teacher!" "Help!" "Is there a life guard here?!" Panicked cries filled the entire beach. Momoka went to where the commotion was and what she saw horrified her; Urara was far away into the ocean drowning.

The normal response of Sonokawa Momoka would be to laugh her ass off while snapping a bunch of picture. She would also come up with lame nicknames to increase the embarrassment of the person being teased. That's the type of person Sonokawa is, but for some reason she's doing the complete opposite.

She even surprised herself when her body started running toward the sea. She wasn't thinking properly. A bunch of protest was directed at her to stop but she couldn't hear them. Momoka's thoughts were filled with Urara; how she carried her and supported her when she was at her weakest. Momoka was horrible to her, always using her as a human shield and punching her. Besides her parents, Kasugano Urara is the person that cherished her the most.

Momoka woke up from her thoughts when she felt hot sand on her feet. She didn't know how or even if she was the one that did it, but Urara was successfully rescued from drowning in the sea. She sighed in relief.

"She's not breathing!" Kayo said after checking Urara. "Does anyone-"She did not finished the question because someone already enacted the answer. Kayo who was usually cool and collected was stunned at the scene in front of her: Sonokawa Momoka was giving Kasugano Urara a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation; without someone forcing the selfish protagonist.

Coughing up water violently, Urara slowly opened her eyes. Everything was fuzzy and her head was ringing. "W-where am I? What happened?" She looked around her; she had no recollection why she was lying down on the beach with everyone surrounding her. Everyone seemed to be sighing in relief. To her left was Kayo sitting on her knees beside her. "Kayo-san, can you tell me what happened?" She slowly sat up.

As Goutokuji slowly explained what happened to Urara, Momoka finally regained her consciousness. The more she listens to the story, the redder her face becomes. She wanted to beat herself up for the embarrassment she went through. She was about to when a voice called out to her.

"Momoka-sama, you did all that for me?" Sonokawa looked up, she was about to give excuses; like she got heat stroke so she became irrational, or she did it to make her indebted to her for the rest of her life.

But as soon as Sonokawa saw Urara's tear stained face, it reminded her of the time Urara confessed to her. Without thinking, Momoka said: "I love you too, Urara".

Silence filled the air for a couple of seconds. Urara was about to say something but she was taken in by teachers. Everyone was given the order to go back to school earlier than they should have because of the accident. They begrudgingly obeyed.

It didn't take long for everyone to gossip and know what happened. There were already a lot of weird rumors floating around the school about the two of them: Like how they are usually seen going to school and eat lunch together. They were even dubbed the first year S&M couple by some students. Momoka always brushes off those accusations as wrong and coincidental though.

They started asking Sonokawa questions, but she didn't respond. Her thoughts overloaded so she decided to shut everything off. After a few minutes of eagerly waiting for a reply, the girls got none. They then came to the conclusion that the subject of their curiosity was currently unable to satisfy their needs. They unanimously decided to respectfully back off, for now.

Putting her ear buds while sitting in the bus ride back home, she wanted to contemplate what happened but nothing was there to remember. Thinking that she was too tired, she skipped dinner and just showered. Whatever was bothering her can be dealt with tomorrow.

Yes, tomorrow. The world Sonokawa Momoka knows would change once more. Was the choices she made today was a mistake? Or is it for the best? Find out in the next chapter.

To be continued…..


	2. Seize The Day With A Kiss!

This chapter would be after episode 12's part A.

"Riiing…..Riiing….Riiing"Sonokawa Momoka's alarm clock is heard ringing in the entire house, signaling her to get up and start her day. With a press of a button, she slowly sat up.

"Mmmmm….." Momoka said as she stretched. "I can't believe that they're making us go to school after that horrible subject yesterday." She complained. Looking dejected, she got off her bed and started fixing it before heading to the bathroom.

"Good morning, Mama" Momoka greeted her mother as she entered the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, Mokarin" Her mother replied while putting plates with food on them on the table.

Momoka sat at the left side of the table, besides Platy the platypus. The aforementioned animal has been staying with them since her senior and club president; Ootori Miou brought it with her to make Momoka attend the Survival Game Club's morning practice.

"By the way Mokarin, how was school yesterday?" Kazue Sonokawa asked while washing the dishes. "You didn't even eat dinner and went straight for bed. Did something bad happen?"

"It sucks" Momoka replied bitterly. "They made us listen to boring topics and made us work the whole day."

"Poor Mokarin…but weren't you supposed to get a free time to relax on the beach?" Her mother wondered. "Did you at least make a good memory then?"

"Free time?" Momoka looked up at the ceiling, trying hard to recall the event that was being questioned. "I…..don't remember what I did" She frowned. She continued eating. As she reached for the glass of water in front of her, a piece of memory suddenly appeared in her head. "I remember someone almost drowned."

"My! That's horrible." Kazue sighed.

"She was rescued by someone, so don't worry. We were all sent home early because of that accident though." Sonokawa assured her mom. Looking at the wall clock she noticed that she would be late to school if she doesn't hurry. "Oh no I have to go!" She quickly stood up. "Thank you for the food."

Momokawa ran up to her room in order to get ready for school. After minutes of preparation, she was ready to leave. Glancing at the mirror for one last time, she sighed. "Aogiri Academy….How many times have I transferred school?" Touching her reflection on the mirror with the melancholic look, she said bitterly "I'll probably leave this school soon. Everyone I met, every relationship I had with my classmates here won't matter then."

"Quack!" A load noise from Platy woke Sonokawa from her thoughts. "Oh no, I have to start running!" She thanked the platypus on her way out of her room. "Mama, I'm going!" she bid her mother farewell.

With only a few minutes to spare, Momoka was relieved when she saw the school building. Relaxing a bit she walked normally but slowed down her pace when she saw the Survival Game club president seemingly waiting for someone, standing in front of the gate.

Ootori Miou is an eccentric and enigmatic person. She's considered to be the most beautiful and popular student in Aogiri High. She was also held back a year and considers herself the chosen one.

"President, what are you doing? You'll be late." Momoka asked without concern. Her mind is focused on entering that classroom on time and not get in trouble.

"I heard what happened yesterday! I am deeply touched!" Miou said loudly. She walked to where Momoka is and touched her shoulders. "Selflessly charging toward danger to save a fellow comrade! That's the true spirit of Survival!" Her eyes sparkled as she said those words.

Momoka was creeped out by the sudden outburst. Backing off a little for her safety, she weakly said. "R-right... Are you alright president? We should really start runn-"

Miou cut her off "Forget about that Sonokawa! Go to her!"

"That's right! Urara couldn't come to school today. I'm sure that she'll appreciate a visit especially from you." A familiar voice behind Ootori said. It was her another senior club member Kyodou Maya. She's a second year and works as a part time model. Kyodou is the kindest among the members of Survival Game club. She's also usually the first one to die in a game.

"Maya-san, you've been here the whole time? You'll also be late you know?" It's only morning but her day is already starting to get weird; Momoka thought. "More importantly, what are you guys talking about? Well It's normal for the president to be obsessed about survival things..." She turned her attention to Maya whose eyes are shining on her with purity which made it hard for Sonokawa to ask the question. Nonetheless she straightened her face and asked away. "What were you saying about Urara?"

Kyodou still smiling, tried to approach her to be able to talk better but Momoka backed away glaring at her chest.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked.

"N-nothing!" Momoka yelled still glaring.

Ootori looked at her wrist watch. "Maya! We have to go now!" She quickly spun around and started sprinting toward the school building. She seems to be aiming to grab the ropes that were hanging on an open window. Momoka sweat dropped.

"Roger!" Kyodou replied to Miou. "Good luck Momoka!" Maya cheerfully said as she gave her a piece of paper and a box of sweets. "Can't visit a home without a gift." Waving good bye, she ran clumsily after Miou.

"W-wait! You still haven't answered my question!" Momoka said, stretching her arm toward Kyodou. A futile attempt to stop the running girl since she's already far away.

Feeling a little anger rose inside her she stopped for a second to calm her nerves and tried asking again. "What about school?" Sonokawa yelled.

"Don't worry, I've already taken care of everything!" Ootori yelled back, giving a thumbs up while smiling proudly.

"That's not what I meant!" Momoka said with anger, finally snapping.

She watched as the both of them used the rope to enter the window a few seconds before the bell rang. Watching Kyodou struggle to get inside because of her big chest made Momoka angrier. Suddenly an old and shaky guard came, seemingly ignored the standing and oblivious student, closed the gate in front of her.

It took a few seconds for Momoka to register what happened in that short interval in time. Sighing as an admission of defeat, she opened the paper Maya handed her before running off. She then started her adventure towards the directions written in the map.

"Maya-san's penmanship is beautiful..." She said absentmindedly.

She's always being swept away by people's gimmicks these days; especially from the club president. This school is definitely going to be one unforgettable experience. She sighed once more.

Knowing that it would take a while for her to reach her destination, she decided that this would be a good time to sort her thoughts. "I'm still confused by what just happened. Let's see... Urara is sick and couldn't come to school so they want me to go to her house and visit her? Couldn't we all have gone after school? I know the president is a little cooky, but to skip a day in school because of this? Besides, why me? Aren't they supposed to be childhood friends?" Momoka asks no one in particular. She had a lot of pent up questions which she wants answered. Frowning, she trekked faster.

"Almost there" Sonokawa breathe in relief after what seemed to be an arduous journey. "Come to think of it, this might be my first time to visit a friend's house..." Momoka stopped walking, surprised by her own thoughts. "Wait a second, I consider Urara as my friend?" Sonokawa mused. "Well we do spend a lot of time together, but that's only because we're on the same club and that she's stalking me. With only that, can I really consider her as my friend?" Frowning once again from the difficulty of the question she placed upon herself, she suddenly thought of another one. "What does Urara consider me as? It's not like she's serious with all those proclamations of love...right?" She continued walking, shrugging the thought off her mind. There's no way someone as amazing as Kasugano Urara would be seriously interested in having a romantic relationship with her. Urara is only after her because of her masochism. Momoka settled on that.

"It's big!" Momoka said in surprise, finally arriving. She looked at the name plate a number of times, even rubbing her eyes to make sure that she's on the right place. "I guess she couldn't be childhood friends with the rich president if she wasn't loaded herself..." Pressing the doorbell, she suddenly thought that she might not be properly welcomed. As she started to panic, the gate automatically opened. Momoka hesitated for a bit, she looked around the scenery. Behind the giant gate is a wide garden like patio. Without her noticing, someone approached her.

"You're Sonokawa Momoka, right? We were expecting your arrival. Please come this way." A butler said. Seeing the girl nod, he turned his back on her and led the way.

Momoka followed him. "I guess the president did took care of everything" She whispered to herself. She once again turned her attention to the details of her surroundings. Inside the mansion looks like what Momoka would see on movies and magazines. Everything looks expensive.

She didn't expect Urara to live this kind of lifestyle. She seemed normal. In fact, she's the most normal member in the Survival Game Club; aside from her pervertedness and masochism, which she was probably the cause. Momoka shivered with that thought. The butler stopped in front of a door and beckons her to proceed. As she stepped in front of the door, the butler gracefully bowed and left. Momoka gulped and slowly opened the door and closed it behind her.

Sonokawa leaned against the door to gather her thoughts. Taking a deep breath she looked around the room. It was spacious and clean. The main color used was pink and brown, she can definitely identity this room as Urara. Her vision stops at the bed where she can see someone sleeping.

'Kasugano Urara, a freshman and a fellow member of Survival Game club. She's cute, well mannered and abnormally obsessed with me.' Momoka thought as she approached the bed and sat on the side. Looking at the girl she's been thinking about, she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. Shaking off those thoughts she held Urara's hand. Squeezing it a little while looking at it, Momoka said "I... Want to apologize. I caused you a lot of pain. Even if you enjoyed those things... I"

"Momoka-sama?" A voice stopped Momoka from her train of thought. Quickly raising her head to search where the voice came from, she froze.

Carefully analyzing her situation, Urara made sure that she's in the right place. She started blinking a couple of times while looking at the person holding her hand to make sure that she's not just imagining it. "What are you doing here?" She finally asked. "And why are you holding my..." She couldn't even finish her sentence. This is a dream come true for her. Memories from yesterday came rushing in her head and she started to feel nervous. "You went to my house on your own to check up on me? D-does this mean that you and I are-"

Momoka pulled her hand away and stood up quickly. "This is the president and Maya-san fault! Making me miss school to come and visit you." She handed Urara the box she had been holding without care. "This is from Maya-san."

"Is that so?" Urara said bitterly, trying hard to stop herself from showing her disappointment.

"That's right! Harassing me this early and forcing me to come here." Momoka said with venom. "What happened to you anyway?"

"Eh, could it be that you don't remember what happened yesterday?" Urara asked.

"Mmmm... Not really." Sonokawa said nonchalantly. "I remember the boring topics and the hot sun. After that my mind went blank. If I can't remember it, it might have just been something insignificant." She shrugged.

"I... See. It was insignificant..." Urara couldn't stop her feelings anymore, her tears fell.

Momoka was flabbergasted. She was surprised when Urara suddenly cried. More importantly, she doesn't know why she suddenly felt hurt and guilty. Her chest tightened. Without her noticing, she approached the crying girl.

"Sorry, I lied. The truth is, it's really bothering me. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't recall what happened." She caressed her cheek with her right hand. "But I do know one thing; I hate to see you cry."

Momoka slowly leaned in and kissed Urara. The other girl was clearly taken by surprise. After what seems like an eternity, Momoka pulled away. Her face showing a mixture of embarrassment and surprise. "I... Remember everything..."

To be continued...

Narrator: The protagonist getting a short term memory loss is a basic plot of a shoujo manga. Next chapter would be the real beginning of this Sabagebu! Fanfic. Probably.


	3. Don't Just Jump Into Conclusions!

"It's this way right?" Maya asked the person to her right.

"Yes. Just a few more blocks." Ootori answered the question that came from her left side without looking.

"To visit a sick classmate after school...this is like a school life manga!" Kayo chirped.

Maya answered with a smile "Not really. This is a normal thing to do, even in other countries."

"I know. I was joking." Kayo replied coldly. Maya and Miou both sweat dropped. The rest of the walk was continued in awkward silence. The echoes of Platy's foot steps was the only thing to be heard.

"We're here" Miou announced. The three of them, including Platy, was standing in front of a gate. Miou wasted no time and raised her right hand. She proceeds to point her index finger to press the doorbell.

"Wait!" A voice yelled above. Miou stopped and tried to find the source of the mysterious voice. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ootori answered after composing herself. "We came here to visit Urara." The rest nod twice.

"Didn't you saw the title of the last chapter?" Worriedly asked the mysterious voice.

"Hm?" Miou mused.

"It was Seize The Day With A Kiss, right?" Kayo answered.

"That's right! The day should be over!" Cried the voice above.

Ootori pulled her gun and pointed it at the sky. The voice above shrieked. "Don't be ridiculous!" She angrily announced. "What about our screen time?!" The others nod in agreement. "Seriously, what was the author thinking, ending the day just like that? It was still morning when the second chapter ended. " The others nod again.

"It's pure laziness. In animation it's understandable, but skimping on writing is just awful." Kayo's attitude while speaking turned from unemotional to dark. "That author should never wr-" Maya covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

"Now now, don't say things that would hurt the feelings, and can get rid of your screen time permanently." Maya mentioned. Silence filled the air once more. "Eh? Did I said something wrong?" She wondered. No one answered her.

"Anyway." Ootori broke the silence. "I won't stand for this injustice!" She roared while pressing the doorbell. Momentarily the gate opened and they all proceed to enter the premises.

"Wait! You can't! If you won't respect the author, at least respect the narrator!" His pleas fell on deaf ears.

A few minutes later...

"Ootori Miou has arrived!" Miou proclaimed.

"Oi oi, keep it down Miou! We're visiting a sick person! She's probably bed ridden and..." Maya trailed from her sentence and unintentionally stopped her train of thought when the corner of her eye caught the attention of the disaster laid in front of her. Everyone else stared towards and instantly became horrified.

The scene that the four of them saw was like from a movie: The room is slightly wrecked. The drapes are torn and fell off the wall along with the paintings. Fragments of broken glass and other items are scattered on the floor. The furnitures and cabinet is also toppled. Everything was either disorganized or broken. In the side of the room was Kasugano Urara kneeling on the side of the bed, tending on the unconscious Sonokawa Momoka. The latter mentioned appears to be bleeding from a wound inflicted on her head. Both of their clothes have blood stains. Kasugano noticed the crowd and abruptly stopped her current actions. She turned pale after observing the state of her room.

"Good afternoon" Urara said normally. She flinched from the dark looks her club mates was giving her. "You all came to visit me? Thank you, I'm really blessed to have good friends!" She said cheerfully. It didn't change the stares that she was given. "Please, sit. Feel at home." She said. Her distraught was starting to come out from the tone of her voice. Her club mates exchanged nervous glances for a few seconds toward each other before nodding and then complied, although they sat at the farthest corner of the room. Urara sweat dropped.

Another round of silence filled the room.

"Why did you do it?" This time it was Gotoukuji that broke the silence. She appears to have changed out of her school uniform and is now cosplaying a famous character from De******* Co***.

Narrator: Even if it's just a fan fiction, we should always follow basic copyright procedures.

Maya: Do we really have to?

Narrator: I'm not sure, but the author felt that she should. Continuing!

"Do it? I'm afraid that I don't understand what you're asking, Kayo-san." Kasugano asked.

Gotoukuji produced a magnifying glass from her pocket and aims it at the student lying on the bed. She looks through the item and proclaims confidently "Upon close inspection it appears that the cause of death was from a blunt force trauma in the head. This room shows evidence of struggle and upon the present state of things we can easily summarize that the crime occurred a few hours earlier. With more instruments I can make a more precise discovery. Also-"

"Please wait a moment!" Urara cut in. "There was no crime that had been committed!" The looks she received showed disbelief.

"I thought that it was you that loves to be at the receiving end of pain. To think that the role was reversed..." Kyodou glanced at the floor sadly.

"This is my fault. I take full responsibility. It was me that brought Sonokawa in the club, introduced the two of you and encouraged her to come here."

Narrator: More like forced.

"More importantly, I am your childhood friend. If only I paid more attention..." Ootori clenched her fist and was in the verge of tears. Maya, Kayo and Platy pats her shoulder to console her.

"It was unavoidable. Someone was bound to die in that type of relationship. Sonokawa-san simply drew the short stick this time." Kayo sadly stated.

"Pip pippiiip pipipi pip!" Platy bursts in tears.

"Please listen to me!" Urara pleads. She tried to approach her visitors but they moved away. "I won't hurt anyone! Please just calm down and listen to me for a minute!"

Kyodou extends her arms to act as a shield between her and the threat. "You're the one who should probably calm down Urara. Slowly step away from that broken glass and..."

"No, she won't need a sharp glass to kill us. Just her bare hands could do the trick" Kayo said as a matter of fact.

"I... Don't want to point my gun to a former comrade." Ootori said bitterly.

*Snap* The sound of Urara's patience echoed throughout the entire room. "Enough of this! If you won't listen and just annoy me then please leave! I have more important things to take care of." As she said those words she turned her back away from them and returned to her initial spot.

The four of them looked at each other again and slowly approached the bed. Upon closing in they saw Momoka's chest rising up and down. Together they let out the breath that they were holding.

"I wonder what happened here?" Maya wondered. Kasugano replied by simply showing her pissed off face. The four of them turned pale and their eyes turned white(kinda hard to explain but you remember the anime right?).

They immediately backed away and kneeled on the floor seiza style. (After clearing out the floor of debris and fragments of glass.)

Narrator: For the readers that doesn't know, Seiza is one of the traditional formal ways of sitting in Japan.

"We're very sorry." They said in unison. Except Platy that only managed to say "Pip pip piip". The once pissed off host took a second to calm herself and faced her visitors once more. She sat in front of them.

"You see" Urara starts.

Notes: So I'm not confident on my portrayal of everyone's character. I did my best though. Next chapter would probably be the revelation.


	4. Revelations! Choices!

*Flashback* A few hours before Ootori, Kyodou, Gotoukoji and Platy arrived at Kasugano residence...

Sitting on the bed was Urara and Momoka looking deeply unto each other's eyes. Not in a romantic way. Momoka's face showed clear signs of disbelief and regret. Looking at the person in front of her, heating up due to remembering her embarrassment, fainting for about 5 minutes, then waking up to repeat the process.

Urara could only sweat drop and look at Momoka's weird actions because she wouldn't listen to anything she tries to say. Finally after the fifth cycle, Urara had enough and held Momoka firmly in place.

"Momoka-sama, please stop that. It's not good for your health." Urara pled.

Having been stripped of her right to move she felt a little threatened. Sonokawa took a deep breath and looked at her partner genuinely. Once again she tried to reminisce the events that transpired yesterday. "I..." She trailed.

*Roll roll roll roll roll* Sonokawa rolls around and across the entire room in embarrassment. Vertically, horizontally and diagonally. Breaking things in process. She stopped when she hit her head on a corner of the wall.

*Back to present time*

"So that's what happened."Maya said. Miou is on the verge of lauging hysterically. Maya is pitying Momoka with a little hint of laughter. Kayo clicks her tongue in disappointment when her hypothesis was proven wrong. Urara is genuinely concerned. Platy is being platy.

"By the way, are you feeling better now?" Miou asked Urara.

"Yes. Thank you for asking." Urara replied smiling. "I should be able to attend school tomorrow."

"I'm glad." Miou nods. She turned her attention to Momoka. "What should we do about Sonokawa?"

"Actually" Urara said. "I want your help on something."

"Hm?" They all reacted.

A few minutes later...

"This should be all of the pieces right?" Maya asked.

"Yes. First you have to put the other end on the left side. Then make sure that it's tight enough before locking it in place." Urara explained.

"I'm not even gonna ask why you have these." Kayo said a little scared.

"A girl has her own secrets!" Urara said cutely.

"No, this is way beyond a simple secret of a girl." Miou dismissed.

"Is this really alright for us to do?" A worried Maya asked. "She'll get mad when she wakes up."

"According to what Urara said, this option would be safer for Sonokawa since she's currently unstable." Ootori answered.

Kyodou, Gotoukoji and Platy had looks of doubt, ready to protest. Seeing this Miou once again spoke. "Besides, look at Sonokawa. Urara patched her up all by herself, even if she's still sick. Her room even suffered. That's why we should respect Urara's plan and give it a chance. Even if it's this unorthodox!" Miou points at the bed Momoka is sleeping in as she makes her point.

At the side of the bed are newly attached rods. The girls are positioned circling the bed while holding thick pieces of rope for binding.

"But still" Kayo cuts in. "Are we supposed to use those?" She points at the ominous looking stuff behind Maya. Backing off so that everyone can see is a cart filled with foreign looking items to normal high school girls like whips, gags, belts... Maya simply showed a tired expression while keeping a smile.

"Y-you'll never know, me might end up using those..." Urara said while turning her back against the others. "Besides, it has always been my dream to be able to do this with Momoka-sama. Even though the roles are reversed, I'll still take this chance!" Urara is day dreaming dancing on cloud nine. The others just face palmed while unanimously thinking. 'So that's it.'

After giving herself time to think of the best course of action, She nod with satisfaction and spoke with confidence. "I, Ootori Miou would never back down on my word!" Bending on the sleeping club mate she whispered. "I'm sorry, Sonokawa. My hands are tied." Maya and Kayo sweat dropped. "Well then! Operation begin!"

"Wait!" Gotoukoji raised her right arm.

"What is it soldier?" Ootori questioned. "We are currently on a time sensitive mission. Any moment our subject could wake up and go berserk!"

Narrator: It seems that Ootori Miou is using survival game as a means to cope with the current mental attack. Girls, you should all do this too!

"Can I leave?" Kayo announced. "No matter how you look at it, the result would only turn bad. I want no part of this." She states.

"No. We will do this as a team." Ootori added bitterly while pointing her gun. "Even if I have to force you." Gotoukoji could only give Miou a glare.

Everyone stood in position, looking at each other. None of them wanted to do this, except Urara, but they know that they have to. Kyodou is on the left, Gotoukoji on the bottom left, Kasugano is on the bottom right, Ootori on the right and Platy above the headboard. Nodding in unison as a sign of confirmation they connected the ropes tightly.

*thwak* A noise rang across the room.

"Ouch!" A familiar yell. "What do you think you're doing you stupid freak?! That hurts you know." She grabbed the animal and stretched it's cheeks as a show of great disapproval on her sudden attack. She then threw platy like a pice of garbage across the room but was surprised when it hit her clubmate square on the face.

"Maya-san died first again." Urara comments.

"Eh?" Momoka was surprised when she saw the familiar faces of her club mates. "President! And everyone too! W-what are you doing in my...room." She angrily said at first but her tone of voice changed when she turned her head around, finding out that this isn't her room.

"Um, this is my room. You all went to visit me today because I was sick but you suddenly collapsed." Urara told Momoka. Miou, Kayo and newly recovered Maya looked at Urara.

"I see." Sonokawa accepts. "But what about those ropes and that cart?!" She questioned angrily.

"Aww, Momoka-sama caught me!" Kasugano blushed. Filled with anger Momoka pulled Urara and tied her on bed.

"Why you! What do you think you were going to do to an unconscious person! Repent now!" Yelled Momoka as she tightens the rope.

"Aaah~ Momoka-sama! Dreams really do come true!" Kasugano chirped.

"Shut up!" Sonokawa roared.

"I guess she's back to normal." Gotoukoji comments.

"Is this alright?" Kyodou sadly said.

"This is what Urara wants. What she chose." Ootori said.

Narrator: And then the girls lives, particularly Sonokawa Momoka and Kasugano Urara's relationship went back to normal. For better or for worse.

"Oh no, I have to go now!" Maya said after checking her phone for the time.

"Me too." Kayo added after doing the same.

"Well then, let's go, Sonokawa." Miou looks at Momoka.

"Ah, you guys go on." Momoka replied. Looking back at the tied up girl she gave her a menacing stare. "I still have something to do."

The leaving group sweat dropped. "See you tomorrow." They waved goodbye.

After seconds of silence to make sure that they are no longer within ear shot. "I'll be staying the night." Momoka said.

Notes: It's not over yet! Not by a long shot! Stay tuned.


	5. It's A New Day!

**Notes** : I wrote a new story called "Mission Start" also for Survival Game Club anime. I modified the first chapter a bit. Check it out if you haven't. Its genre is humor.

Urara was lying down and tied up, by her beloved, in her own bed. One of her dreams(fantasy) came true. Feeling gracious for that fact, she concentrated hard to relish the moment for as long as she can. Although by doing this, she was unable to hear that someone had been calling her attention for a while.

*Slap* A sharp pain on her left cheek woke her. Coming back to reality, she was greeted by a glare from Momoka.

"Wake up darn it! How many times are you gonna make me call your name?" Changing her face to a more sinister look. "Although I won't have qualms about slaps...".

"Momoka-sama! Please punish me for as long as you want!" Urara cried with joy.

"Good, you're awake. I want to talk to you properly." Sonokawa removed the straps despite Urara's protests being vocalized. It annoyed her and thought about tightening it more but there are things that she had to do that are more important. After all of the straps were removed she sat on the bed. "Sit up." She ordered the other person.

Kasugano did as she was told. Frowning for feeling dejected from the abrupt end of her paradise.

Sonokawa spoke with extreme seriousness. "I think that you're the one who'll rescue me." Breathing in deeply to prepare herself, she shifted her position to better face the person in front of her. "I know I've never felt like this before. I never really knew what love was for."

Urara was afraid that it might start another rolling session and tried to reach out with her right hand, only to be pulled into a hug.

"I dreamed, but never did believed." Momoka continued. "I have never been in love before but I think this is it."

Urara shot up, unable to believe the words she was hearing. She wondered if what she's thinking of would happen. "Momoka-sama..."

 _Narrator: I'll explain for the sake of the author. After listening to the same song for five days straight in a loop, she decided to include some of the lyrics into the story. Why you ask? Nobody knows._

School day came.

Sonokawa Momoka and Kasugano Urara are walking side by side towards the school building.

*yawn* Sonokawa lazily covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Momoka-sama, please refrain from doing something unladylike in public." Urara said.

"But I'm still sleepy." Momoka replied.

"It's always important to have a good amount of sleep." Urara reminded.

"Geez... You sound like my mom." Momoka comments.

Running in front of the taller girl, Urara gave her a stern look. "Momoka."

Hearing her name called so seriously, Momoka couldn't help but to feel frightened. "Sorry, I'll be careful from now on."

"Good." Urara smiled, returning to her side to walk together. Momoka could only laugh nervously. 'At least this incident woke me up.' She thought to herself.

"Good morning!" A familiar voice from behind them called out. The two of them stopped and slowly spun around to greet the person behind them.

"Good morning, Maya-san."

"Good morning."

"How was your weekend?" Maya said after catching up to them.

"Nothing special happened." Momoka signed.

"Nothing is better than something bad, right?" Urara answered.

"I guess." Momoka replied nochalantly.

"By the way, I heard that the opening of the new cake shop was today. Why don't we all go after class?" Suggested Kasugano.

"Sounds nice!" Sonokawa perks up.

"Let's do it!" Maya adds.

(As the narrator says his lines, pictures(slideshows?)/Videos of the girls are shown for effect)

 _Narrator: "And so, the lives of our heroes became peaceful."_

( Sonokawa, Kasugano and Kyodou is shown entering the school building.)

 _"The lesson here is that even the smallest spark of love can dramatically change a person for the best;"_

(Momoka and Urara waved goodbye to Maya as she climbed the stairs.)

 _"even if this story did a poor way of showing it."_

(Momoka pushing Urara away as she tries to enter her classroom.)

 _"It doesn't matter who you are nor what kind of love it is. For dating, family, friendship, etc"_

(Momoka knocks out Urara and calls a teacher to take her to the infirmary for suddenly fainting.)

 _"As long as it exist within you, It will be forever part of you."_

(Momoka sat down on her chair, pulled out her phone and started to browse.)

 _"Huh? Nothing seems to have changed?"_

 _Miou: "What are you doing, closing the story like that? I haven't even appeared yet in this chapter. Besides, did you forget the author said that it's not over yet. There are more to come!"_

 _Narrator: "But then what happened earlier? What happened with that heart warming talk?_

 _Urara: That was...(Miou knocked her out)_

 _Miou: Unconscious people don't talk! Don't give out spoilers._

 _Maya: As for the rest of this chapter's part A, tune in to find out!_

"Let's see... there's still about 10 minutes before class starts. I guess I can check my FakeBook till then to kill the time." Momoka said to herself.

"How about reading your textbooks?" A voice suggested from her right.

"Sounds bothersome." Sonokawa replied, turning her head to face her classmate. "What's wrong, Gotoukoji-san? It's rare for you to approach someone."

Momoka was waiting for the usual retort but the person in question did not answered right away. She returned her attention to her phone, not caring.

"Well you're not just...someone. You're a classmate, a fellow club mate and...a friend." Kayo said shyly while fidgeting a little.

Momoka froze for seconds. "Who the hell are you?!" She was so shocked with the sudden character change that she shouted, forgetting that she's in public.

"Sonokawa-san." Kayo said as she placed a hand to her shoulder and lightly pushed her down to sit back. "I want to talk to you about something later. Can we meet up at lunch break?" Kayo's stoic appearance came back as she said those words. She then walked toward her table, sat and read like she always does.

Momoka could only stare in disbelief until the bell rang, prompting her to focus on being a student. Although it was initially hard for her to focus when the thought of earlier events with Gotoukoji-san. It was such a huge difference!

'Darn it! Didn't I just passed a really hard trial? Why is this starting to look like I'm in for another shitty experience?' Stealing a glance at Kayo, Momoka sighed. 'Oh well, I better not overthink this. I'll know more about it later anyway.'

Lunch came.

Sonokawa and Gotoukoji went outside to eat lunch.

"You always eat lunch here? How sad." Remarked Momoka. She was expecting an answer like: "How about you, you always eat lunch with your stalker. That's even worse."

"Not really. I eat inside the class from time to time." Kayo's answer.

"Close enough." Momoka gave up. She sat down to eat her lunch.

"What is?" Kayo did the same.

"Nothing. What were you gonna talk about?" Momoka went straight to the point.

"That's right. The reason that I asked to meet you outside was because I had something to tell you. I'll put it simply." Kayo looked serious when she spoke, enough to make Momoka nervous.

A little earlier

After coming out of the infirmary a few hours before the bell rang for lunch, Kasugano couldn't help but to wonder how she got knocked out for so long, knowing how durable she is with all those bea- rewards that she got from Momoka. Deciding to ignore the issue from the time being, she went to her class, hoping to catch up on the discussion as much as she can.

When lunch came she did her usual routine of eating at the classroom of 1-C. The students in this class have already gotten used to her always being here. As soon as she opened the door, she noticed that the person she was hoping to see was nowhere inside.

"You're looking for Momoka-chan right?" Someone inside asked her.

Inside Urara's mind was her raging 'Why you! How dare you call her by her first name so casually?!'. "That's right." She meekly answered instead.

"She went to eat outside with Kayo-chan." Another one came.

'So their class is just friendly...' Urara thought. "Is that so? Thank you." She left. As she walked away, she tried to recall as much as she can concerning Kayo to know where she is. "Knowing Kayo-san, she should be there. I wonder though, why ask Momoka-sama out?"

As she reached her destination, she was pleased with herself when her guess was proven correct. There they are, although something in this scene does not seem right.


	6. Kayo's Turn

Note: I always put some kind of reference from other animes, songs and games in my chapters. Awesome job for Psykoakuma for spotting the references and knowing when was my regular update for this story. Sadly my work schedule changed, making my regular writing and update time different than before.

Outside the school building. Lunch Break.

Kasugano Urara, since awakening her masochism, have started to spend most of her free time dedicated towards her brutal goddess. In the beginning, she was always pushed away. But after a few attempts, Momoka gave up and allowed her to linger; unless she tries to jump on her. Then it will

be returned with an occasional punch.

Urara loves it. In fact, she's addicted to the feeling.

But enough about the past. Today she was told that her Momoka-sama was asked by their fellow club member Gotoukoji Kayo to eat outside. The reason was still unknown, but she knows one thing. In order to keep the person she wants as hers, She always need to show it. Some might say that what she's doing is a little... excessive, but she have always believed that love is survival: Urara is a soldier fighting for love.

But soldiers are humans too. Seeing what she have relentlessly fought for all those time taken away, Urara couldn't help but to feel dejected.

In front of her is the person that she had been looking for, chasing even, in the arms of someone else. If that wasn't enough, the person that appears to have taken her beloved is her friend.

Mixture of anger and sadness, mostly anger filled her. Urara is confident that she can easily destroy anyone willing to block her path, but would that also apply to a friend?

...yes. She doesn't even need to think that hard. She is willing to sacrifice everyone and everything for her goal. Cracking her knuckles to ready herself, she slowly walks toward her prey.

#Gotoukoji Kayo and Sonokawa Momoka#

Momoka is coughing violently. Behind her with both her arms around her gut while repeatedly pulling it upward is Kayo.

"Are you alright now? I need you alive you know." Kayo checked.

"Yes, yes. I still haven't kicked the bucket." Momoka tried her best not to let the last part of what Gotoukoji said to bother her much. No luck.

Taking this situation as a way to get what she wants. Kayo pushed the issue. "Aren't you gonna thank me? I just saved your life."

Sonokawa replied bitterly. "You're the one that caused it to be in danger in the first place!" Gotoukoji clicked her tongue. Also no luck.

After a few seconds of silence, Kayo followed up with another question. "Is it that weird of a request?"

"You'd be surprised too if someone ask you out of the blue to meet their parents." Momoka reasoned.

Kayo raised one of her eyebrow in surprise. "Aren't we close enough? I call your mother "mom" too."

"Don't remind me that." Momoka couldn't help but to sigh. "Besides, It's not just you, everyone in the club does."

They returned to the bench.

"So? How about it?" Kayo leaned in closer. It seems that she won't stop pressuring her. Momoka involuntary gulped and looked away.

When she did, she saw someone that might be able to rescue her in this bizarre situation. Smiling, she stood up to meet the person walking towards her. But stopped herself when she felt an ominous aura coming off.

"Urara?" Momoka weakly asked.

"Please move, Momoka-sama. I will now proceed to exterminate a certain pest."

A nearby phone ringing somehow lighten the mood around them. It was Kayo's phone with her ringtone "Zen Joshi Chikara de Extarminating!"

The three of them sweat dropped.

 _Narrator: You can't see it, but I also have the same reaction as you three._

 _Momoka: We don't care!_

Kayo answered the call. "Yes, this is Gotoukoji."

"It's me." The voice from the phone.

"Yes?" Kayo dead panned.

'You're not a conversational person, are you?' Momoka commented in her head.

"Maya mentioned that her, Sonokawa and Urara made a plan for us to go to the new cake place. I already agreed myself so I made this call to ask if you were coming with us."

"I see. I'm sorry, Sonokawa-san and I have plans today. We won't be able to join you." Kayo answered unemotionally.

"What! I never agreed to this!" Yelled Momoka.

"Momoka-sama! How could you!" Urara stood by her side, looking for a valid answer.

"That's a surprise. Where are you two going?" The surprise in Miou's voice was clear.

"I'm finally going to introduce her to my parents."

The other line was silent for a minute. Momoka could only mutter something inaudible. Urara on the other hand, looks like a dried stick lying on the ground with the words P.K.O. magically floating above her.

"Understood. Good luck for the both of you." The call ends.

"Wait! Don't just accept this!" Momoka's pleas fell on deaf ear, or in this case, an ended call.

"It's decided then." Kayo smiled. This time a magical WINNER floated above her head. Ignoring the display of victory, she picked up her lunch box sitting on the bench and started eating.

"Momoka-sama..." A weak call from the ground woke Sonokawa from her worries.

"Urara!" Yes. She might still be able to get out of this situation. She could order Urara to kill Gotoukoji-san. Knowing Urara, she would easily obey her. Heck, that might be what she was trying to do earlier. An evil grin plastered across her face. "I guess having a stalker has some benefits."

*Gasp* (Sudden realization) "But if Gotoukoji-san dies today, I will be the prime suspect. After all, I was the last person she was with." She crossed her arms while grunting. "Should I make it look like an accident?" Her eyes involuntary dropped down the ground, noticing a pink, wriggling figure slowly making its way towards her. "How long are you gonna stay down there?"

Urara obediently stood up. "Momoka-sama..."

"Shut up! That's all you have been saying since you got here. Can't you say something else?"

"Are you leaving me?"

"It's not like that." Momoka averted her gaze. It's too painful to see the sadness on her face. She focused at Kayo eating at the bench alone. Sudden guilt came to her. "I'm not leaving you alone. I'm just going to help a... friend in need."

Seeing the surprise on Urara, Momoka continued her explanation. "It seems that her parents are cracking down on her because she's an otaku. So she told them that she's going to introduce her "best friend" (she did an air quotes) to show that she is not alone."

"It's rare for you to be nice." Urara glared at Kayo. "Don't tell me that she's black mailing you."

"That's not it too." Momoka closed her eyes to recall an embarrassing memory. "For some reason, when I try to be nice and help people, it backfires." Her face showed anger remembering those times. "But when I helped you when you were drowning, It turned out to be the best decision that I have ever made." This time she smiled. "It might still backfire, but I don't care. I have you because of it ."

"Momoka!" Urara embraced her.

"Just this once." Momoka didn't pushed her away.

"What I'm trying to say is..." Momoka pulled away from the hug, finally realizing all those embarrassing things that she said. "I can't be evil all the time. If I want to have a happy life, I need to have friends."

"I understand." Urara hugged her again.

"Enough with the hug. I think I might die of embarrassment soon."

"Isn't that my line?" Kayo spoke up. "You two have been acting creepier than before. What gives?"

Laughing with superiority. "I thought you'd never ask. Momoka and I are dating. That's why, if you do something unforgivable to her, I won't hesitate to hurt you."

"Are you sane?" Kayo towards Sonokawa.

"I think you mean serious." Momoka corrected.

"I don't care either way."

"Then why did you asked?!"

"All I want to know is if you're going to help me, Sonokawa-san. " Kayo asked seriously.

"I just said I that will earlier." Momoka said a little annoyed. She doesn't want to remember that embarrassing speech she just did.

"Thank you." Kayo smiled.

"That's right! You better be!" When she didn't received the usual come back, she made another question. "Why me anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Momoka displayed a clueless face.

"It's because you also don't have any friends."

*snap* "Why you! Let me see that smug face again if I refuse to help!"

"You already agreed. Do you want to be the person who breaks promises?"

"Maybe I should have Urara kill you after all."


	7. Why Is It Not Me: Intro

Note: Sorry for the long wait. I got addicted to Love Live! series. I'm currently playing two servers.

Sonokawa Momoka and Gotoukoji Kayo are sitting in the middle of a small room full of manga, anime goods, games and other otaku items. Sonokawa herself reads manga and watches some anime, but not at this level. The merchandise occupy about 3/5 of the room, making it hard to relax and move.

Sighing to herself, she took a couple of minutes to scan the entire room with her eyes. She starts from her right side.

Sadness and regret overtook her feelings as she beat herself mentally with the fact that she agreed to spend her afternoon with a classmate's house. Normally this is what students do to hang out after classes, which is fine since Momoka strives to be normal. Too bad for her the friend she has now is...not so normal.

Gotoukoji Kayo, her allegedly close friend warmly invited her inside the bedroom, the main problem is that she has been keeping to herself since they got home. Sure she have provided the staple tea and snacks, but after serving her guest and saying the default phrase: "Please feel at home", Kayo sat down and started reading.

After scanning the entirety of the room, her eyes landed on her host. Sitting on the corner like a wallflower, Kayo looks very delicate... and cute.

Quickly shaking the thought off her head, she reminded herself that she already has someone. Wait, does she?

"Is it interesting?" Momoka asked to change her train of thought.

"Yes." A reply came quickly.

Since there was no follow ups, "What is it about?" She asked to keep the conversation going.

Kayo lowers the book down and looks at Momoka square in the eyes. "Do you honestly want me to answer that?"

Hesitating a little, Momoka answered. "Well... Isn't that why I asked?"

"I don't mind. But I must warn you that the answer I will provide will include detailed explanation of what makes this book interesting; It will have spoilers, author inputs, story background, controversial news and personal opinion. If you agree with those terms then-"

"Do you have to?"

"Absolutely." The seriousness in her eyes shined like a diamond.

"Then no thanks!" Momoka glared.

"Thought so." Kayo picks up the book once again. Her company failed to notice the smirk she had with that short conversation. "I really am an awkward person..." She whispers.

Feeling defeated and cheated, she finally popped the question that she has been dying to ask. "Can I go home now?"

"But you just got here." That caught her off guard, she did her best to hide it from her expression.

Momoka checks her phone for the time. "Oh, it felt like hours."

"My parents will be here in a few minutes. Until then, please bear with me."

"Then can you keep me entertained? At least keep me company and not ignore me over your book." She finally said it.

Switching her strategical dere mode on, Kayo's melancholic puppy dog eyes is a direct hit at Momoka. "But..."

"But?" Sonokawa involuntary gulped. She really hates this predicament.

After fidgeting and showing embarrassment. The blue haired girl finally replied. "This is my first time having a friend over"

"Ah. Well, that can't be helped with your personality." Critical hit.

Frowning internally, Kayo vowed to never lose in this battle. She's already close to reaching the finish line. There is no way that she will let all that embarrassment go to waste!

After taking a few seconds to plan her counter attack. She intensifies the level of her dere aura "And"

"And?"

"You already have a girlfriend, so I'm not sure how how close I can get to you."

"Girlfriend!" Momoka pondered Kayo's word.

"Am I wrong? Urara said that you two were dating."

"Well... That's..."

"It's okay, take your time." Kayo fully leaned on her book while whispering. "This should keep you busy for a while."

The smart and cunning Kayo was right, as Momoka couldn't sit still trying to decide whether to get upset or embarrassed.

-.-~ (*.*)~/( _ )\\{(',')}(?_?)

Narrator: While we wait for Momoka's answer, let's check on the other club members that for once, decided to do something normal.

"I'm so happy~" Maya cheered as she faced a slice of cheesecake with a fork in hand.

Nodding in agreement, Miou couldn't help but smile at the sight of her friend in bliss.

"It's not so bad to do something different than our normal club activities. Too bad that Sonokawa and Kayo couldn't make it."

"There's always next time." Urara cheerfully said. She had decided to act mature and trust her beloved Momoka-sama.

Ready to taste the delicious looking strawberry cake she ordered, Urara pulled from her bag a personalized extra sharp knife and ominously designed fork. she imagined cutting Kayo-san left and right if anything happens.

"Hi hi hi he he he" she laughed creepily. A dark aura surrounded her.

 _Narrator: "What's with these girls producing auras?"_

 _The platypus quickly wrote on a wooden sign and held it high. It says: "It's a girl's secret 3"_

The person sitting beside the scary twin tailed girl quickly pushed her chair away and tried to run but was stopped short by someone grabbing the collar of her blazer.

"President! I want to go home!"

"No! This might be a once in a lifetime chance. We will not let leave here until we find a way to destroy this club once and for all!"

 _Narrator: Or once in a story chance. For those of you who doesn't know, there is another story uploaded on this website that had a chapter where the president was also invited by the survival game club. No, before you say it, this is not laziness or lack of ideas by the author. In fact this part for this story has been planned out first. The Mission Start plot of having the president join was caused by the reviewers asking for her; it was only improvised._

"But I don't want to die yet!"

 _"_ What are you two doing whispering at each other? That's rude you know." Miou's smile disappeared as she talks to the two replacement she had for the day. They can only stare at Urara in horror as her aura grows darker and bigger, three more inch and they will get consumed by the darkness.

Luckily for them Ootori noticed this and calls out to her childhood friend.

"Urara."

The evil aura dispersed. "Yes, Miou-sama?"

"That is a really cool knife. Where did you bought it?"

'That's what you're asking her?!' Retorts the Vice President in her head.

"Oh, this?" Urara raised the knife to show it off. Everyone at the shop who has been curiously watching screamed in terror. "I made this myself."

"That's admirable!" Followed by a thumbs up. "Can you make one for me too?"

"Ahem!" Followed by a fake cough. "The only reason that we came here is that you mentioned a very important topic that we should discuss.

The uncomfortable Vice President leaned closer to her president with ease since they are sitting side by side and said in a low voice (since whispering is rude) "But president, I thought you just said that-"

"Shh!" Yayoi quickly used her closest hand to prevent their plans from spilling.

Nodding, Miou points above with her right index finger. "The reason that we are gathered here today is to discuss a very important topic. You all might have guessed it with the title of this chapter."

Everyone else looked above trying to see where she's pointing: "Like hell we can see the title from here!"

Continues next chapter.

-Extra-

Miou: "Somehow, this chapter is somewhat lacking."

Urara: "I agree. It's unfair for those that waited a long time for the next chapter."

Maya: "I wonder what's missing?"

Momoka: "Isn't it obvious?"

Kayo: "Cosplay?" *Holds out various costumes.*

Momoka: "No way." *Pulls out gun* It's that no one has died yet! *Leers at Maya*

Miou: "I see." *Looks at Maya*

Urara: "As expected, Momoka-sama you're amazing to figure it out!" *Jumps at Momoka*

Kayo: "You do have a point." *Looks at Maya*

Maya: "How mean! Why are you all looking at me?"

Momoka: "Thank you Maya-san."

*Bang* See you next chapter!


End file.
